Containers come in various shapes and sizes in order to suit various needs. Generally speaking, the value of a container is merely a function of what it contains. Since it is typically the contents that are of significance, it is desirable to minimize the cost of containers, while satisfying any requirements regarding ease of use and/or protection of the contents.
One familiar container, which is suitable for ice cream sold in grocery stores, is a plastic pail, which is relatively cheap and effective. Such pails generally include a wire bail that attaches to the pail in order to provide a convenient handle for the container. Although such pails are commonly used, they have certain significant shortcomings.
First, the pails and their contents are subject to potential damage during shipping and handling. There have been cases in which a end of the bail punctured the side of the pail in response to a centrifugally directed impact at or near the end of the bail. Not only does such puncture break the seal of the container, but it also tends to introduce a small piece of plastic into the ice cream. Such a piece of plastic presents a health threat to consumers, particularly small children, who may choke on it.
A second problem with the "conventional" pail arises in connection with stacking the pails within one another, as may be the case for storage or shipping prior to use. The bails tend to catch on the rims and/or ridges of pails stacked beneath them, making it difficult to separate the pails.
The present invention provides an improved pail having an improved bail that satisfies the desired design attributes. For example, the present invention includes structure designed to prevent the ends of the bail from puncturing the sides of the pail. Also, the structure of the present invention is such that a plurality of such pails can be stacked within one another without the possibility of the bails catching on rims and/or ridges of pails stacked beneath them.
While the invention will be described with respect to a preferred embodiment, having a specific configuration, it will be understood that the invention is not limited to such preferred embodiment, but that the general principles of the invention apply to containers in general. Thus, variations of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a more detailed description of the invention.